Spiritual Method for Higher Accomplishment
This article has been broken up into two shorter articles on career and romance. For those who have already accomplished something through ‘’The Secret’’, there is a method that can enable you to achieve even higher goals in your profession or personal life. It can help you rise to the top locally, nationally or even internationally. ' Four types of work Accomplishment is the process of converting energy into results. The level of accomplishment depends on the level at which we carry out the work. * ''Physical work: When we simply expend our energy in hard physical work, doing everything ourselves without really thinking about things before hand, we get the minimum result and it take a longer time to accomplish. When we carry out routine work on a daily basis we may simply take up each new task as it comes to us without much forethought or overall organization. * Organized work: When we organize the work we are doing, we use our energy and time more efficiently. The result is greater and it comes more rapidly. When we get an important assignment, we prepare in advance, consider all the steps and requirements, plan out a schedule and sequence of steps, contact people in advance to ensure their availability, assign specific tasks to other people, etc. In a word, we ‘organize’ the work. We may do all of this based on our past experience without applying our minds to invent anything new or do anything differently than in the past. But the result will be far better than taking up the task in a routine manner. *''Mental work:'' To work mentally is to actively apply our minds to fully understand how the work should be done and try to discover how to improve the way it is carried out. When we take the effort to fully understand the nature of the work we are doing and apply that understanding in creative ways, we can accomplish much more in a much shorter time. When American industrialist Henry Kaiser organized the production of Liberty ships during World War II, he found he could build a new freighter in about 30 days time. After studying the process of ship building very carefully and applying their minds to every stage of the process, Kaiser and his team found a way to eventually reduce the production time on new ships to 4.5 days – a 700% improvement in efficiency! That is the difference between organized work and work done by applying the creative powers of mind. These are the three ways in which we commonly carry out work, depending on the nature of the task, its size, complexity and importance. But there is also a forth way to accomplish work. *''Spiritual work:'' Any work can be done even more easily, rapidly and effectively by a higher method which may be termed spiritual. ‘’’This article describes the principles of a spiritual method for higher accomplishment that can be applied to achieve any professional, monetary or personal goal.’’’ Vertical Accomplishment Each accomplishment has a horizontal and a vertical dimension. Once you have successfully achieved something substantial by applying the methods of The Secret, there are two ways in which you can build on your achievement. You can try to expand your achievement horizontally to increase the magnitude of the results or you can try to elevate your achievement vertically to a higher level or field of activity. Suppose you are a lawyer handling local cases in a small town. You can grow your business horizontally by acquiring more clients in the town and becoming the most popular and successful lawyer at that level. Or you can try to rise vertically to handle more difficult and important cases that have to be fought at the state or national level. There is a practical limit to how many cases you can handle locally and how much money you can earn that way. First the personal time you have available to clients is limited. Even if you hire assistants, you may find it difficult to attract the talent you need locally or you may find that after some time they leave you to set out on their own as your competitors. You may also find that the number of cases in your specialized field in a small town is limited. But if you decide instead to rise from the local to regional level, taking on larger and more complex, you may be able to raise your income five or ten times because of the greater size and value of the cases you handle. Very often people consider only quantitative expansion and hesitate to go after the qualitative advance. ‘’’Maximum achievement comes when you emphasize vertical accomplishment’’’ rather than simply trying to expand your present activities horizontally. Methods for Higher Accomplishment There is a method for converting horizontal growth into vertical progress. It is best understood by observing the process by which people normally rise to higher levels in society. In the case of the lawyer, after decades of professional practice some lawyers acquire a reservoir of knowledge about their specialized fields that is superior to that of other people and they earn a reputation as experts in the field. When big, important cases come along, clients naturally flock to the lawyer with the most knowledge and best reputation. How did that lawyer become an expert? He may tell you that he worked harder than everyone else and that may be partially true. But the chances are if he has risen very high, he has also applied the higher powers of organization and thinking. Power of Thinking The top lawyer became an expert by handling lots of cases and learning more about the field each time a new situation was presented. If you actually analyze the specialized knowledge he has acquired, you will find that the same capacity can be acquired far more quickly than he has acquired it by consciously and systematically studying the field – rather than by waiting for interesting cases to come along now and enhance his knowledge. If a younger lawyer of equivalent capacity is willing to consciously and systematically exercise his capacity for thinking to understand the field and enhance his knowledge, he can achieve the same capacity as the most experienced lawyer in a much shorter period of time. How much shorter? Such a mental effort can make him the top or second best lawyer in his town or county in less than 12 months. You can do this by organizing your work to set aside time to increase your knowledge by studying what the most successful lawyers have acquired by long years of trial and error experience. Seriously apply your mind to think about the cases you study and the cases you handle. Power of Imagination A still more powerful method is to exercise your mental imagination. Don’t just read. Think about what you read. Think through various alternatives or possible situations that might occur and develop strategies to handle these cases. Serious mental effort of this type will enable you to learn much more in a much shorter time than others have taken. This will give you a far greater comprehension and capacity that mere reading can give. It may be sufficient to raise you to the top level in your state within 12 months. Silent Concentration These are the methods that successful people usually employ to rise in their professions. Those who reach the top of their field work harder, organize better and exercise their minds more actively to acquire greater knowledge. But there are even higher spiritual methods available to rise further and faster. The greater your capacity for concentration, the greater the knowledge you will extract from any situation, the faster you will learn, and the deeper the insights you will perceive. Try to suspend your thinking processes and imagination and enhance your capacity for concentration. Not thinking requires greater energy and concentration than thinking and it generates far greater results. This method can abridge years of study and experience into a few weeks or months of effort. Enhance your Personality The success of any method depends on the energy and personality of the person who uses it. Therefore if there is any limitation to the power the spiritual method, it is only a limit imposed by our limited personality. Your capacity for accomplishment can also be enhanced if you are willing for the effort. The limits of our personality depend on the personal convictions that we have about ourselves and the world around us. If your personality refuses to expand, look at the convictions, which keep you at the present level: e.g. '' am already functioning at my maximum”; “These higher goals are unattainable; If this method were true, everybody would rise to the top.'' Examine your convictions. How far do you believe that *I am capable of rising to a far higher level in life *I possess the same or greater capacity than many people who have rise to the top of their field *If I make the effort life and work circumstances will enable me to rise to that level as well *Applying higher methods I can rise much more quickly than other people have risen in this field If you find that your mind doubts the truth of any of these affirmative statements, then work on converting those doubts into affirmations. When your mind is fully convinced, work on your emotions to ensure they fully endorse your higher understanding. When your mind and emotions fully support the effort, you may even feel physical sensations of irritation, tension or frustration. You should understand that this in only the resistance of your body which hesitates to expand its capacity. Ask your body to fully support your further progress. Ask for greater energy, strength, peace and patience. That is the '''real work you must do to accomplish. Each time you hit a plateau try to convince the mind that it can go ahead. Each time you rise higher, reexamine your convictions about further progress. Reaffirm your faith that the sky is still the limit for your to rise. Reject or overcome all mental reservations and obstacles. In the measure you conquer the inner obstacles, the external obstacles will be converted into opportunities. When your personality supports and agrees to widen itself and receive more, there is no height you cannot reach in your career and profession by hard work and systematic, single-minded devotion. Raising your income If you are an entrepreneur and are interested in making money, it is easier than attaining professional eminence. If the market moves toward your company, you will make all the money you need. As companies now seek to please the customer, learn to please the market, which is more than pleasing the customer. The customer is an individual, the market is impersonal. Today most markets are expanding on their own. As E-bay has reached the unreached markets through the Internet, for every product there is such a potential. If you hit upon it, all the market you need will come towards you. Money is earned by raising the capacity for organization. If your aim is only to increase your income, not necessarily to expand your business, then pay maximum attention to all aspects of money. *Make payments promptly when they are due *Keep perfectly accurate and detailed accounts *Keep your accounts up to date *Eliminate waste of all descriptions *Use the most advanced methods for improving efficiency *Raise cleanliness in your work and home to the highest possible level Giving positive attention to money in these ways will generate a spurt in your income. Reconciling it to the requirements of the business any amount of money can be earned. For those who want to earn more they must know that the central power lies in a great willingness to spend. The more willingly you spend rightly the more you will earn. Personal Happiness If your aim is domestic joy, it is more difficult than professional eminence but still possible by this method. Professional eminence is attained by increasing the capacity for work. Money is earned by raising the capacity for organization. Domestic joy increases in the measure you are willing to raise your capacities for living. Capacity for living is defined as the capacity to make human contacts pleasurable. In principle all human contacts can be made pleasurable, if you have no objection to learning the principle and practicing it. The rule is that behind every refractory behavior there lies a greater joy. The passionate romantic does not even perceive the defects in the person he loves. He disregards the defects which other people see and cherishes something deeper in the other person. The loyal subordinate in work does not even see the defects in his boss. Because he unquestioningly accepts the authority of the boss and focuses on the work, he accomplishes much more. What some people do out of infatuation or obedience to authority, we must learn to do by rational understanding. Everyone is a mix of positive and negative qualities. What matters is which side we express and emphasize. Seek to discover the greater good in other people to ignore or refuse to perceive their defects. You will find the positive qualities of the other person coming to the surface and the negative qualities receding. Spiritually, what we consider a defect in the other person may appear from the other person’s point of view as perfect or essential for accomplishment. If you are able to see the issue as he sees it, you will find his defect disappears. A greater spiritual truth is that whatever defect we observe and dislike in another person is representative of a similar or corresponding defect in ourselves. That defect comes to us in life to help us become conscious of the corresponding point in our own consciousness and outgrow it. If you are willing to identify the corresponding area, you will find that either the person who represents that defect changes his behavior toward you very dramatically or your situation suddenly changes so that person no longer has any impact on your life. This is a pure spiritual method for progress. As long as you follow the spirit of discovering the greater good in the other person, this method can never fail. In fact, it has the inherent capacity to become increasingly effective the more it is practiced. For all those who have assured good manners, domestic happiness is an easy goal. A happy and harmonious is assured for all couples who express only good manners in their relations with one another and refrain from all rude or impolite behavior. When it is no longer practiced merely as good manners, but becomes a genuine behavior, then domestic joy will rise in quality. Instead of limiting it to manners or behavior, if you are able to express it as goodwill at the level of your character, domestic joy will also bring in professional eminence and has the capacity to increase your income without your doing anything.Perfect manners, good behavior and good will are an unfailing formula for domestic happiness. Personality & Individuality Beyond lie the zones of personality and individuality. Professional eminence or popularity is less difficult than domestic joy. Earning vast amounts of money is easier than professional eminence. There is a world beyond domestic joy, which is to become a better inner person. In domestic joy it is enough you have the behavior or manners of a good person. To become a better person, it is necessary that you should be good inwardly. You may successfully persuade another person that you are good, but you cannot persuade yourself to find the same good person inwardly. If you want to be a really good person, it is possible but difficult. The first condition is non-reaction. If you can conceive that nothing bad can come to you without your having the same thing inside, an external event that provokes is not to be reacted against. The work is to be done by you inside to remove the offending trait in yourself. If you do this as a discipline, you will become a better person inside, but it will not give you the joy of a better heart. For that, you must fully possess the qualities that you try to express by discipline. Summary of principles for achievement These two steps -- career advancement and being a good person -- are the two ends of the scale. In between there two or more intermediate stages can be defined and achieved. To sum up the principles of achievement are: *'Lower level achievements are attained by increasing the capacity for work'. *'Higher level achievements are attained by increasing the capacity for living.' Any capacity in theory can be increased to any level provided we understand the principle of development and are willing for the work. The more conscious you are, the greater will be the result. Organization will raise even that result. Ideals aimed at, will make consciousness and organization yield greater results. Each level of accomplishment requires commensurate energy of that higher level. Each higher level of achievement includes the abilities of accomplishing the lower level goals. ---- Raise questions about The Secret and provide answers to questions raised by others in The Secret: Forum Or make comments and raise questions on our blog [http://usingthesecret.blogspot.com/ | Using the Secret] Or send an email with questions or comments to See also other articles on The Secret http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:The Secret Category:Accomplishment Category:Spirituality